The Horcrux
by krozz
Summary: WBWL James and Lily Potter had twins, after Voldemort attacks Evan Potter is known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and Harry is believed to have a peace of the dark lords soul in him. Slytherin Harry
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I do not own anything

I started on a story about Harry being hated as a horcrux of Voldemort, but I just can't seem to find inspiration for that one. I also have really wanted to try my hand at the whole wbwl idea. So I decided to combine them. In this story there are twins the older Harry Potter, and the younger Evan Potter, one is believed to be the boy who lived the other believed to have a piece of Voldemort's soul inside him.

* * *

Prologue

The Fidelius charm is where it all started; everyone had put their trust in Peter Pettigrew, the lone man standing between the Potters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. In hindsight it was probably the worst mistake the Potter's had ever made, but at the time it seemed like a brilliant plan.

Normally neither of the Potter's would have gone with the Fidelius charm, it was powerful, but also risky it gave the inhabitants a since of security, that could be misleading if their trust was wrongly placed.

James and Lily only agreed to the plan after they had heard of The Prophesy, The Prophesy that could affect either of their twin boy's. So they went into hiding and for a year they were safe. The Prophesy was always at the back of their minds.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..._"

The problem with Prophesy is that they are usually self fulfilling, if one turns out wrong it is considered a fake, but sometimes the actions of a few can completely destroy the very foundation a prophesy is written on.

It was the evening of Halloween 1981 when Lily Potter decided to put her boys to bed. They were both adorable in their cribs. Harry Potter with his father's untidy black hair, and her green eyes, his facial features already showing an aristocratic look, that was prominent in the pure-blood families. Beside him was his opposite, her younger son Evan Potter, with unruly red hair and his father's hazel eyes. He still had most of his baby fat, and probably wouldn't inherit the pureblood look his brother sported.

Lily smiled at her two little boys', when suddenly there was shouting from downstairs. James was screaming for her to run, Lily moved over to the cribs, but the door behind her was blown open. Lily turned towards the evil man, the feared Dark Lord Voldemort, she begged him to spare her son's but he sent a spell towards her, and she fell unconscious.

Now alone with the children, Voldemort looked them over a sneer forming on his lips. He aimed his wand at the black haired boy and whispered "avada kedavra". To his shock and horror, the spell rebounded off the boy and sped towards him, so surprised was he that he couldn't move out of the way, and his soul was ripped from his body.

Minutes later Albus Dumbledore arrived in Godric's Hollow. He was surprised to find that the entire family was still alive; he quickly enervated both James and Lily, once awake they checked on the boys. Both boys were sound asleep, Harry had a scar in the shape pf a lightning bolt on his head, Evan had a scar across his hand in the shape of a moon.

Dumbledore frowned at this, one of the marks was clearly from debris, but there was so much dark magic in the room that he could hardly tell which boy was the chosen one. Dumbledore ran a few tests with his wand, suddenly he moved backwards like he had been stung. "What is the matter," Lily asked fearfully. "A horcrux was created," Dumbledore whispered back fear and disgust evident in his voice.

"What are you talking about, are my boys alright" James nearly shouted at the old man.

"A Horcrux is a dangerous piece of magic, that shreds the soul and places the soul into an object to create immortality, only killing another could create one," Dumbledore replied.

Lily moved forward and asked "so an item in this room contains a piece of you know who's soul."

Dumbledore shook his head at softly replied "not an item."

Both Lily and James stood there in confusion when a look of horror passed over Lily's face, "NO YOU…not my baby's" Lily whimpered the last part. The three stood there staring at the children.

"Which one," James chocked. "It is impossible to say," Dumbledore stated gravely.

3 Weeks later

_The Daily prophet_

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Gone?_

_Everyone has heard the story that a pair of one year old twins were able to defeat you know who and that he has finally disappeared, it was our hope that he was gone forever, but that might not be the case. It seems that when you know who attacked the potter residence, he accidentally split his soul through a very old form of magic. Our sources indicate that such magic would allow him to live forever, now where do our twin saviors come into this, we have the scoop._

_It seems that one of the children was the aim of this soul magic. Does this mean that you know who exist inside one of the Potter boys? We believe so, unfortunately without knowledge of which boy it is, it is impossible to deal with the problem. It seems only time will tell. The Potters have decided to remain in hiding to protect their "son's" let us hope this decision is the right one. More on page 12 _


	2. Childhood

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 1

Childhood

Daily Prophet

_Potter's Return_

_It has been five years since the destruction of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name, and finally the reason for said destruction has returned to the Wizarding world. I speak of course about the Potter family, the family has chosen not to comment, and stills lives in near isolation with only a few friends over every once in awhile. The boys seemed absolutely charming and we must wonder if Albus Dumbledore has swallowed one to many lemon drops to have suggested that one of these little boys could be the reincarnation of You Know Who. More on page 5._

James gave a tight smile as he read over the Prophets article; in truth he had paid quite a bit of money for the article to put a good spin on the family's return. Though he frowned a little at the jab made at Dumbledore's expense.

The truth was that James and Lily were a bit troubled by their sons, namely one Harry Potter. Both he and his wife had watched their son's closely but as time wore on they slowly let themselves become relaxed, and content with their secluded life. That was until the twins forth birthday. The order had organized a party, and near the entire order attended.

Halfway through the party Harry had wondered off. Lily was handing out cake when she noticed that Harry was missing, she began to panic, just as the crowd started to look, Harry showed up holding a garden snake. He had a big smile on his face and walked over and showed it to Lily. Calming down Lily began to reprimand him about picking random things up.

Harry looked like he was going to cry, but it was what he said next that ended the party. He told them that his new friend just wanted some food, he then let a low hiss mixed with what seemed like Latin escape his lips.

It was like everyone had stopped breathing, and then it was Sirius that spoke, first what he said was a whisper then he said it again a bit stronger "parseltongue?" Then he screamed "YOUR SONS A PARSELTONGUE." James couldn't help but go white with the implications of what his friend had just said.

Suddenly Lily was picking Harry up and screaming that they would not hurt her son. It was then that James noticed how many order members had their wands out, a few even had their wands in front of them shaking as if it were He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and not a four year old boy, who was now crying in his mothers arms, in front of them.

It was Moody who growled out "that's not your son and you know it, it's a monster that shouldn't exist."

James couldn't believe his ears, how could this of happened. "Alastor enough," Dumbledore sounded angry as he pushed through the crowd carrying four year old Evan Potter with him, he handed the boy over to Lily as well. The party had ended; Dumbledore had created vows and forced the order into secrecy. It still wasn't enough, though they couldn't tell about Harry's secret they did let it leak to the media that Evan Potter was the boy-who-lived. Indirectly telling the world who the horcrux would be.

After that then any gifts from the order were always made out to Evan Potter, Harry always received things from his parents and Remus who had been quite understanding about the ordeal. The rest of the order would either ignore them or condemn them for 'putting Evan in danger'.

Now two years later and they were no longer in hiding, Evan received many gifts from many people, but Harry only received a couple, and it was usually from his family.

As a sixth birthday present Lily decided to start teaching the boys a bit of magical theory, after just two weeks she was only teaching Harry, as Evan didn't show any interest in it.

hp/hp/hp/hp/

Two years later Lily moved into a bit harder magical theory, she also began teaching Harry basic Latin, along with wand movement. Lily worried that Harry being a parselmouth would land him in Slytherin, so she also began tutoring him in basic etiquette.

She also began taking Harry to get his eyes fixed it cost a fortune but in the end, his eyesight improved greatly, he would still need glasses to read, but it was a much improved condition.

Beyond learning Harry and Evan loved to fly, their brooms being their most prized possessions, though Evan often won, mostly because he had a better broom then Harry.

hp/hp/hp/hp/hp

Another year passed and Harry began to distance himself from his family. He couldn't understand why Evan got more gifts then he did, why other people liked Evan more. As Harry continued to read he read something that terrified him.

He had so many questions, was his soul not his own, was Evan really some hero that vanquished the feared Dark Lord? Did the world hate him? Did his parents hate him?

Harry still liked to fly, but only by himself, he didn't want to fly with his brother because his brother always won. "_All because he has better stuff_," Harry thought angrily.

* * *

Okay there you have it. The rest of the story will follow Harry and his brother.

A few points I would like to make

1, No one outside the order knows Harry's a Parseltongue. _At least at this point_

2, There will most likely be light side bashing

3, Harry will be a genius, but not god like.

4, Harry will start grey/dark, most likely go Dark, but never will he be evil.

5, Harry may seem a bit emo to start, but will not stay that way.

Okay now I want your opinion on how this should go

1, Should he still be friends with Hermione?

2, Should his parseltongue abilities be revealed sooner or later?

3, Should Snape hate, pity, or encourage him?


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer- I don't own anything

A/N from the reviews I got I have determined how this story will go, I would tell you want I decided but I think it's more fun to tell you to read on and see how it goes.

I would like to thank Tolkare, Hadrian Malfoy, SimFlyer, and Nanettez for being the first to review my story.

Nanettez I believe your question will be answered during the sorting, and yes he will be with Death Eater children but that's kind of my point, this story is about what the outside world see him as, and who he truly is.

The story will loosely follow the books up to forth or fifth year.

Harry will not be an automatic genius, he will have a sharp mind and be very talented in his classes, he won't start branching out until third year or so though. So anyone hoping he'll dive right into the dark arts I'm sorry but I can't really see that happening.

* * *

Chapter 2

Potter's, Weasley's, and Malfoy's oh my.

Harry was excited, he had his Hogwarts letter, and his family was going to Diagon Ally, he had been waiting for this day since the time he knew about it. He would finally get his first wand, and be able to finally perform magic.

It was only his through his mother's etiquette lessons that he was able to hold still, and keep a goofy smile from his lips, but if anyone looked closely they would see his eyes shining, and excited.

He also couldn't help, but fidget a little in his dark grey robes.

"_Why do we have to wait till we're eleven anyway," _Harry mused as his family surrounded a quaffle made into a portkey that would take them to the Weasley's Burrow.

Like always his younger brother was jumping up and down and talking like there was no tomorrow, shaking his head Harry reached out to touch the portkey.

Harry had never met the Weasley's so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Harry staggered a bit, but was able to hold his balance, as the portkey came to a stop; his brother on the other hand landed face first in the mud. Lily quickly helped Evan up, and cast scourgify on his clothes. Harry noticed Evan glare at him, "_is he jealous that I didn't get mud on me_," Harry wondered.

The Weasley's were a very chaotic and friendly family, or at least friendly to James, Lily, and Evan. Not that they weren't friendly towards Harry it just seemed a little more forced and fake.

Harry couldn't help but notice the suspicious glances Molly Weasley kept sending him, but what was worse was the two youngest that seemed to be fawning all over his brother Evan.

Ron was probably the first to greet them, from what Harry could tell Ron and Evan were more like twins then he was. Harry could already feel a headache start to come on when the boys started on about quiddich.

It was then that the red haired girl showed up, she was obviously infatuated with the Boy-Who-Lived. "_His title, not him," _Harry thought as he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

They were soon invited into the Burrow, Harry found a nice corner to seclude himself in, he only hoped that the twins would leave him be.

The two families traveled by floo powder to Diagon alley. The twin's immediately took off for Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop.

The rest of them took off for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Harry noticed that his parents were paying for Ron as well, _"freeloaders_," Harry frowned. Ron and Evan went in first; when they were done James said that he was taking them to Flourish and Blotts, and to meet them there.

Lily stayed outside as Harry went in. There was another boy there as well. "You going to Hogwarts?" the boy asked. Harry nodded and asked "yeah I am, may I ask your name?"

Harry would bet ten galleons that the boy next to him was a Malfoy, from what his father had told him of the family.

The boy smiled and replied "oh of course, I am Draco Malfoy, and you are."

"Harry Potter," Harry replied confidently. Draco went mute for a minute, but quickly regained his composure and replied "nice to meet you, may I call you Harry?"

"Only if I'm allowed to call you Draco," Harry responded.

"Of course Harry," Draco replied easily.

Harry knew that they weren't friends, but this was how the purebloods played their games, and he wasn't about to offend the kid that could make his life hell.

"So do you know what house you will be in Harry," Draco asked.

"Not really, I haven't thought about it to much, I think Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad, but everyone's expecting me and my brother to be in Gryffindor," Harry explained.

In truth Harry didn't know that, he knew everyone expected Evan to be in Gryffindor, and his parents expected him to go there, but the world in general was still watching him, despite the fact that the prophet had basically said he wasn't evil or anything.

"Not me I'm Slytherin through and through," Draco replied confidently.

"_He's obviously been brought up to only accept Slytherin," _Harry mused.

"If it comes down to those two for you though, try for Ravenclaw, at least you'll be smart right, not some idiotic Gryffindor," Draco continued a bit pompously.

Draco finished getting measured and wished Harry good luck at Hogwarts, Harry and his mom soon rushed over to Flourish and Blotts. There they met a disheveled James, upset Weasley's and an angry Evan.

"What happened," Lily asked as she looked around at the group. Straightening his robes James told her he'd tell her later.

Not much happened after that, until they reached Ollivander's Wand Shop. It was the one place Harry had been dying to go all day. Ollivander seemed to pop out of no where making them all jump a little, Harry was thankful his reaction was a lot less noticeable then the other two.

The wand shop seemed crowded with all the Potters and Molly, with both her youngest. Ginny sat near the back waiting for Ron and Evan to get their wands.

Sometimes she would look over and see the other Potter, he seemed so quite, and she didn't know what to make of him.

The first up was Ron, who had no real trouble finding his wand it was decided that he would get a twelve inch ash, with unicorn hair.

Evan was next and was considerably harder to find then Ron's in the end he ended up with a nine inch fir with veela hair

As the boy's backed up Harry went to the front, after having himself measured the wandmaker began testing wands, soon Harry surpassed even Evan in the number of wands he had tried.

Just as Harry was starting to become nervous, the wandmaker pulled out a black box. Very pensively he opened it and handed it to Harry. The moment Harry touched it he knew he had found his wand. Eleven inches holly, with a phoenix feather core, Harry was overjoyed but couldn't help but notice that Mr. Ollivander was staring at him.

"Curious very curious," Ollivander whispered softly. James shifted a little in the back, but Harry had already asked "sir…what's curious"

"_I remember every single wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar._"

"Oh yes you will do great thing's mister Potter, after all you know who did great things, terrible but great."

There was dead silence and then small gasps, Lily handed the money to Ollivander and pushed the family out.

Harry looked over and noticed that his family was pale white and Mrs. Weasley was as red as a tomato, and his brother just looked angry at him. Though the little red haired girl, seemed to be studying him quite closely.

Harry didn't pay much attention as he was given an owl, her name was Hedwig. His brother got a cat named Tin.

They returned to the Weasley's, and his family smiled and decided to take off. Right before they got to the portkey James gasped.

"Oh I forgot I bought this book for Bill, Harry could you run this back to the Weasley's for me," James said as he handed a finance book to Harry.

As Harry got close to the house he heard talking, he was about to knock on the door when he heard his name.

"Do not get to close to that boy Harry, he's trouble and I don't want any of you getting involved with him," it sounded like Molly was the one saying that. It hurt him deeply to hear them say that.

Schooling his features Harry knocked gently against the door. When it came open Molly paled considerably.

Harry handed over the book with his dad's instructions and took off as soon as the door was closed.

When he arrived home, he took his school stuff to his room, and locked himself in. He just stared at his hands, thinking was what people said true, why did he have to be so different.

Clenching his fist Harry fell back on his bed, and couldn't help the silent tears that ran down his face.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

James, Lily, and Evan ate dinner alone that night; the house elf informed them that Harry had fallen asleep.

Evan couldn't help but be angry at his brother. First his brother starts the day off wearing a black cloak. "_It's as if he's trying to be as dark lordy as possible_," Evan thinks angrily. After all both Lily and James and been wearing dark blue, and he was wearing orange, why couldn't Harry pick a normal color.

What about the no emotion thing, his brother never reacts to anything. Could Harry even be happy, Evan wasn't sure. And then he has to go and get that stupid wand, why couldn't his brother act normal for a change.

"So what happened at Flourish and Blotts," Lily asks. It was those damn Malfoys', death eater's the lot of them. Especially that Lucius Malfoy, that man makes my skin crawl," James retorted.

Evan remembered the tall blond man well, he had insulted his new friend Ron, he had been an arrogant prick as far as Evan was concerned. Though when the man began to insult him then his dad took a swing at the jerk that was real cool. To bad he missed, and then the man insulted them again, and said he needed to go get his son.

"Well good riddance, his son's probably just a miny death eater jerk like him," Evan thought vindictively.

* * *

Okay hope that turned out well

By the way Harry's robes were dark grey when Evan calls them black later it's just what Evan saw them as. Not what the necessarily were, following Harry you see a lot of emotion, but he's good at hiding it and quick to recover when he slips up, Evan is only seeing the mask Harry puts on not his real brother

So any questions I'd be glad to answer though I might tell you to just wait and find out.

Some of this was directly taken from the philosopher's stone the credit goes to them.

Early on in the chapter Harry thinks about having to be 11 to use magic, this is actually an important train of thought cause it's implications are that it is the muggleborns fault.

I would like to hear what you think about the twin brother's to very different confrontations with the Malfoy's.

Also can you guess why Harry becomes a Slytherin instead of a Ravenclaw?

And finally I have one question for how things should go

1, How manipulative should Dumbledore be?

Of course Dumbledore is Manipulative, but to what extent would you like to see?


	4. Sorting

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

A/N Okay I want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to review, I'm sorry this chapter took so long, right after I finished my last one me and my boyfriend broke up, I just couldn't get the feelings to continue writing, but I'm getting over everything and hope to continue this story.

I would like to thank

917brat

Tolkare

Baracudaz- Harry will not necessarily get along with his housemates, but he won't have any enemies in Slytherin either. There may be a few fights but nothing that will last.

SimFlyer- Ginny and Harry will have a small relationship later, but it won't last.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sorting

Harry was anxious, more then anxious, he felt as if his stomach was turning inside out. Harry was thankful he had his own compartment and he was sitting alone. He honestly didn't want anyone to see the fear in his eyes. It was irrational, plain and simple and yet Harry couldn't help fearing what was to come.

His thoughts were erratic, "_What if I mess up the sorting, what if I can't keep up, What if everybody hates me, what if I'm expelled." _

Calming himself Harry told himself "_I can't mess up the sorting, my parents would love me no matter the house, I've had training, plus there's no way the muggleborns are any better off, everybody can't hate me because there's so many muggleborns that don't even know me, and I wont be expelled as long as I don't do anything wrong."_

To keep his mind off his thought's Harry began to play wizards chess against himself. It wasone of the few things that Harry wasn't any good at, and he hoped that practicing it would make him better.

Suddenly his compartment opened and two kids his age looked in at him. The girl with the bushy hair was the first to speak, "I'm sorry but have you seen a toad, Neville here has lost his." She pointed to the boy next to her.

The boy Neville looked about ready to cry, and was at a loss about what to do. Harry shook his head in the negative and the girl sighed.

The two were just about to leave when Harry found his voice, "Neville, you're a Longbottom aren't you. Neville went red with embarrassment, then nodded. The girl turned back towards Harry and demanded "and what does that have to do with anything."

"Nothing" Harry replied, though the girl still seemed a bit skeptical.

Suddenly two voices sounded behind the two.

Voice one- Anyone of you up for a wager

Voice two- which house the Potter twins will be in

Voice one- Seventy three percent say Evan, will go to Gryffindor

Voice two- Forty eight percent say Harry will go to Gryffindor

Voice one- One percent say Evan will go to Slytherin

Voice two- Thirty Two percent say Harry will go to Slytherin

Voice one- Twenty Two percent say Evan will go to Hufflepuff

Voice two- Eleven percent say Harry will go to Hufflepuff

Voice one- finishing Evan with four percent saying Ravenclaw

Voice two- and Harry with nine percent saying he's off the Ravenclaw

Then together they replied "Change the percentages, place a bet, and vote where they're going.

As soon as the two stopped the girl started talking, "I've heard of the Potter's. It's said that Evan Potter survived the killing curse, and stopped an extremely dark wizard from taking over, but the wizard put his soul into the other Potter, though that's really up for debate. So anyway one Potter is a hero, and the other supposedly a reincarnation of the very dark wizard that attacked them."

The girl finished with an air that said 'I know everything." The boy next to her just looked pale, Harry wasn't paying much attention, as it was taking everything he had to hold back his anger.

"_How dare they make a mockery of my sorting, it's beyond low down," _Harry raged to himself.

Clearing his mind and controlling his breathing, Harry stood up and asked "It was nice to meet you, but weren't you looking for something."

The two looked startled, then immediately remembered that they had a toad to find.

"Yeah we've got to go I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the girl replied as she moved to leave the compartment. Harry nodded curtly and replied "Harry Potter." Both the girl and boy stopped, Harry could tell that those two words had somehow made Neville even more upset and terrified.

Not knowing what to do Harry shut the compartment door, and started getting ready for his arrival to Hogwarts.

A very large man led the first years from the train. Harry climbed into one of the open boats with the other kids, Harry only picked up on one name, a girl names Susan Bones, was talking to another blond haired girl.

When they got to the castle a stern woman introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. After most of the muggleborns students and a couple half blood students were scared by the ghosts, the Professor took them to the great hall. There an old hat began to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The hall cheered, as the hat finished and McGonagall called the first name Abbott Hannah. It didn't take long before the Hat yelled out Hufflepuff.

Harry watched the sorting carefully Susan Bones the girl from the boat, went into Hufflepuff, Both Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom went to Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy went to Slytherin just like he wanted as well.

Soon the name Evan Potter was called. Evan walked to the sorting hat confidently; the hat barely touched his head before it shouted Gryffindor. The Weasley twins began to shout "we got Potter we got Potter"

It was then that Harry realized that they were voice one and two, the one's that were betting on the outcome of the sorting.

Then it was his turn Harry Potter was called and Harry walked up to the hat. He didn't strut like his brother but a calm walk, that felt like it took forever.

The hall held it's breath as the sorting hat went over his eyes.

"Interesting mind, and a hard worker too, plenty of courage and a nice bit of cunning as well," the Hat said to him. "I would like to go to Ravenclaw, as I think that is the best place for my traits," Harry replied back. "Ravenclaw hmm yes I could see you there, but do you truly want to go to Ravenclaw or do you want to be placed where you truly belong." "I want to be placed where I belong but I don't want this whole horcrux thing to decide my future." "Then trust me when I say that I will place you, not him, your future is your own to decide, saying that you truly belong in 'Slytherin'"

The hall was completely silent as Harry got off the stool, calmly and without emotion Harry walked to the Slytherin table and sat right next to the Malfoy boy he met earlier. "Welcome to Slytherin," the boy replied quietly. Harry nodded, his only thought being he had to keep his mask up, emotion would be the enemy as of right now.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/

Evan couldn't help but be angry with Harry, he left before either of their parents could say goodbye or I love you, or anything. "Probably burst into flame if he heard that he was loved," Evan mumbled to himself. For the train ride Evan sat with his friend Ron, they had tons of treats and were only interrupted once by some bushy haired girl looking for a toad.

When they got off the train, they were led to boats, when they arrived at the castle a really bossy angry woman was there, the boy that lost his toad found it and made a fool of himself in front of the Professor.

An arrogant prick, the son of the man they had met tried to shake his hand, but Evan clearly told the little death eater that he wasn't wanted. Evan was proud of himself, and knew that his dad would be proud of him.

The sorting was real boring and when his name was called Evan made sure to let everyone know that a hat wasn't going to scare him off. The hat immediately called Gryffindor, not that there was any doubt. There was cheering all around as Evan sat at the Gryffindor table. Looking up, Evan noticed Dumbledore smile at him, and he couldn't help but be proud.

Then it was his brother's turn, his brother took his time getting to the sorting hat, but it was easy to see that Harry was calm. His brother's sorting lasted a little while.

One of the boy's next to Evan whispered loudly "maybe it's trying to figure two halves out you know like two souls." There were a few weary looks and a little snickering.

It was then that it hit Evan, what if his brother really did have Voldemort inside him, what if all the time Evan got angry at him for acting and it wasn't an act. Evan felt ill, he felt even worse when he heard the hat shout 'Slytherin'.

Harry didn't seem fazed as he walked over and sat right next to the miny death eater.

Evan felt shaken, no emotion, then the wand, now the sorting, suddenly he realized how serious this could be.

* * *

Okay tell me what you think

I know Evan's part is a lot shorter but this story's main focus will be Harry. Evan is semi obsessed with his brother so his point of view is always interesting and a little different to what it is if I just followed Harry.

The last revelation that suddenly hits Evan how do you think it will impact the story?

How much should Draco interfere, they won't be friends but not enemy's but Draco will absolutely dislike even hate Evan. So how big a part do you think he should play?

Any other thoughts are also welcome


	5. Slytherin Potter

Disclaimer-still don't own anything

Thank you to everyone that reviewed

D3GOR- I see what you mean, but I plan to keep the wand as it is, this fiction won't be canon, though I'll try to keep it as canon as possible. Little things like that though may pop up throughout the story.

* * *

Chapter 4

Slytherin Potter

_Snape_

From the high table Professor Snape sat watching as the newest generation of Hogwarts students entered the great hall. Normally Snape would just zone out as the brats were sorted; only vaguely paying attention to the ones in his own house, unfortunately this wasn't a normal sorting.

James Potter's brats were finally at Hogwarts and Professor Snape knew it was going to be the death of him. He didn't believe for a minute that a Potter defeated the Dark Lord, or that another Potter was the Dark Lord, of all things.

His godson was also attending this year and that was sure to be interesting, though there was no doubt that Draco was bound for Slytherin.

Snape was more then right the hat barely touched Draco before shouting Slytherin for everyone to hear.

McGonagall finally called the name Evan Potter, at first Snape couldn't help but think of Lily when he saw the boy, but it quickly became apparent just from the short walk to the sorting hat that the boy was all Potter.

Professor Snape couldn't help but be angry, it was almost more of an insult that he looked so much like Lily, it would have been better if he had looked like his despicable father.

Just like Draco the hat barely touched the boy's head before it's decision. The hat announced Gryffindor, and Snape couldn't help but think that Potter and his Godson would be natural enemies.

Then it was the other Potter's turn. Snape glared at the boy, at first he would say that Harry looked just like his father, but after a little inspection there did seem to be a number of differences. The boy was skinnier then his father had been, and looking closely the boy bore a sharp resemblance to the Black side of the family. It was the green eyes that startled Snape though, and at first glance, just like his looks being his fathers, someone would say his eyes were his mothers. They seemed too eerie though, more like the killing curse then Lily's sweet green.

The boy walked more like an adult then a child, with a calm purpose. A chill ran down the Professor's spine, but he shook it off. The hat took a moment, but it wasn't arguing with the boy, just taking it's time. Then the hat shouted something that nearly made Snape fall out of his seat.

A Potter in Slytherin, Snape couldn't remember a single time that had happened. There were a few that married into the Potter line, but the name Potter had never entered the snake house.

Glancing over Snape saw some shock on all the professor's faces, all except Quirrell who just seemed a bit jumpidy.

And to make all matters worse the boy sat right next to his godson.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

The great hall was extremely tense but Harry used every ounce of will power to employ every bit of manners, and upper-class dignity that his mom had taught him over the years.

Harry kept repeating protego in his head, he didn't know if he could use it but he needed something if he was suddenly attacked. After dinner the first year Slytherins were led to the dungeons, they were told the password was 'wit'. A small word but it didn't have to be big, as long as nobody else knew it.

They were introduced to the Slytherin system, and house unity. Harry was now feeling a bit more hopeful about not being attacked.

The first year Slytherins were told by a prefect that the first spell they had to accomplish was to turn a match into a needle. This information didn't sink into any of his dormates heads, as they ignored the help, and headed to sleep. _"They probably already know the spell" _Harry figured. Around midnight Harry went down to the common room luckily everyone was already asleep.

Opening his transfiguration book Harry began to practice. _"Perfect wand movement, perfect incantation,_ perfect intent," Harry thought as he pulled out a match.

Ten tries later Harry was about to scream, the match had done nothing. Calming himself Harry decided to focus on one area, instead of trying to make a whole needle Harry would focus on just turning the wood of the match to that of a needle.

Harry kept trying slowly the match turned to the shape of a needle. Looking up Harry noticed that an hour had passed, that meant that had he been in class this would be the extent of his work. Taking a few breaths Harry began working on the color of the needle. Then the eye of it, it was 2:20 in the morning when Harry finally had a perfect needle; yawning Harry made his way to bed.

"Should I wake him," Draco said uncertainly. "And get avada'd no way" Goyle whispered loudly. "He's not…well you know" Draco said the last part more confidently but still a bit unsure.

"I'm up guys," Harry replied rolling over to glare at them. Goyle looked about ready to shit himself, but Draco nodded. The boys left for breakfast as Harry, started getting ready. By the time Harry arrived, breakfast was almost over.

Though he did hear Draco complaining about double potions with the Gryffindor's, from the looks of everyone around him, it was obvious Draco had been complaining for some time.

As he ate his mother's owl flew down and dropped a letter for him. Opening the letter Harry read;

_Dear Son_

_Evan has told us all about your sorting and though it's a little hard on your father, we kind of expected this to happen just know that we love you, and that in no way does your sorting mean we love you any less. By the way it's a good thing you don't care much for quiddich, as I don't know if James would quite be able to cheer for Slytherin just yet._

_With love_

_Lily and James Potter/ Mom and Dad_

"_It's not that I don't like quiddich," _Harry thought grumpily, but couldn't help the relief the letter had brought him. Folding the letter Harry got up to make his way to his first class.

Most of the classes were just theory, but then there was transfiguration, Harry couldn't help but smirk when he saw the cat on the desk, everybody already knew that it was McGonagall in animagus. Everyone had heard how Ronald Weasley and Evan Potter had gotten in trouble for running late, earlier that day.

The class started with some notes, but then Professor McGonagall moved on to more practical work. Harry was overly surprised when none of his year mates seemed to be able to change the match. "You can't do it" Harry whispered over to Draco. Draco glared at him, but couldn't say anything because McGonagall had heard them.

"It's not that easy Mr. Potter, but lets see what you can do," McGonagall said aloud. Now the whole class was watching Harry. Straitening himself, and covering his fear with polite indifference Harry nodded. On the inside he screamed "_Get it right Get it right!"_

Concentrating everything he had, Harry slowly changed the shape, then the color, then he forced a small hole at the top that would act as the eye. When he was done, Harry felt utterly exhausted. Everyone in the room had gasped, including McGonagall.

"In all my years teaching I have never ever seen anything like what you just did, a perfect needle."

"_Not completely perfect," _Harry glared at a few of the imperfections.

It was then that he heard McGonagall say "20 points to Slytherin."

After class only Draco had managed to change the color a bit, it didn't help that Draco starred at Harry throughout the rest of the class.

After transfiguration it was potions with the Gryffindors. Harry sat next to Nott, and let Pansy be with Draco for this class.

The Gryffindors got to class moments to spare, but it didn't stop Weasley from commenting. "Look your brother seems to prefer the company of death eaters, really says something huh." He glared at Harry, but Harry was able to hold his indifference, as a shield from those words. Evan said nothing, and that's what truly hurt Harry.

Entering in what was probably the most dramatic way possible, Professor Snape started lecturing the class. After growling out that basically Evan wasn't paying attention, Snape began to quiz his brother. Potter tell me what will I get if I add Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?

In a small voice Evan replied "I don't know."

"Didn't think you had to study huh, shows what fame is worth," Snape growled. He then turned towards Harry. And what about your brother, the other Potter, can you answer the question.

It was clear to Harry that Snape was sure that he would be unable to, unfortunately for Snape; Lily had gone over quite a bit of potions with him.

"The drought of living death sir," Harry replied. Snape looked completely taken back, and Harry felt something try to enter his mind. Harry had briefly studied occlumency, but found it was beyond his level, but he could tell when someone was trying to enter his mind. So Harry focused his vision elsewhere, and refused to look his professor in the eyes.

Snape then turned towards Evan "where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?"

Evan shook his head, and Snape sneered at him, "What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Evan looked frightened and Snape snapped "can't even open a book."

"Other Potter do you know the answers."

Harry didn't much like being called 'other Potter' but he controlled himself and answered "A Bezoar is in the stomach of a goat, and there is no difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane"

Harry won ten points for Slytherin, it probably would have been a lot more had any other Slytherin answered those questions.

The bushy haired girl, that had been trying to get Snape's attention, seemed to deflate as Harry got them right.

The potion was a simple boil curing potion, though apparently not so simple for Longbottom, who exploded his.

Harry and Nott had a perfect potion, so did Draco and Pansy. Though it was hard to say if Pansy actually did anything, but no one was going to complain.

By the end of the day Harry knew that he would need a lot more practice plus, he decided that he would start studying the basics of occlumency.

HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP/HP

The professors were now in a meeting, that Dumbledore had called it was almost a ritual, every year the Professor's would meet up and talk about the students they had met that day.

Of course this year it was all about the Potters, Snape glared around the table angrily.

Dumbledore smiled as he asked if there was anything special. McGonagall was the first to speak up; you wouldn't believe what Harry Potter did today. He transfigured a match into a perfect needle on his first try, in all my years teaching I have never witnessed such a thing.

Many of the professors gasped but it was Snape who snidely suggested "he probably just switched the match when you weren't looking.

McGonagall smiled and shook her head, "No I watched him do it, it was a bit slow, but amazing none the less"

Snape sneered, but couldn't help but think how much the Potter brat was starting to look like a protégé. It wasn't really his talent that worried Snape, it was how he acted.

It just wasn't right, not to mention that apparently Lily and James Potter expected there son to go into Slytherin, if not then it would have been a howler he received at breakfast. It also bothered him that the boy seemed to be able to avoid his trying to see what was in his head.

Across from him Dumbledore couldn't help but be worried. The last person who was able to do that well on a transfiguration, well he still haunted Dumbledore thoughts "_Tom" _

Shaking himself Dumbledore smiled and asked "and how was Evan."

* * *

Okay there you go

Note-Harry's answers are shorter the Hermione's were originally, I wanted to show that Harry is not the type to give up everything he knows, when something simpler is all that needs said.

And despite what I said I think Harry and Draco will be friendlier then I first imagined, but I also want to integrate some other Slytherins into Harry's life.

Both Snape and Dumbledore will keep seeing similarities between tom and Harry, the only difference is one will be able to look past it.

I've decided that Ron will constantly be influencing Evan to be suspicious of his brother.

Despite any friendship Draco is primarily reliant on his father. I've decided to hold off on the parseltongue first year but a few will find out.

Question Should Draco be one of the people who discover Harry's ability first year?

Anything else please review


End file.
